


Trick or Treat

by missbeizy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://chriscolfernews.com/post/65359821718/uhq-chris-colfer-and-ashley-fink-arrive-at">Post-Halloween party porn</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

It's not, like, a contest.

Okay, so it kind of is.

It starts long before they're finished getting ready. They've been working on the costumes all week, of course, going back and forth on the details, emailing each other links to pictures and ideas, then making the trip to the craft store and the fabric store for the things they hadn't purchased online.

They have some friends over and order delivery and drink beer and start to put together everything. They have every intention of sexifying the shit out of these costumes, of course, but Will does pause when he sees the size on Chris' top.

"Are you going to be able to breathe?" he asks, and Chris shrugs and smiles that little smile that Will knows means shut up and enjoy it, Will.

So instead of harping on it he replies, "Gonna have to get you out of this with a damned Buck knife after," as he eyes the leggings and the top.

Chris winks, finishes off his drink and kisses Will on the cheek. "You're welcome to try."

They're busy that week so they end up finishing and trying on their costumes separately, and the day of the party arrives with both of them eager to see the other's completed look. They mess around with dressing Brian up alternately as Yoda and Chewbacca, take photos and send them off to friends and family and the Internet.

They get ready upstairs, the door shut so that Brian won't dispatch vengeance on their costume pieces. Chris is on the bed cursing because the lights on his costume keep coming off. He growls and goes to get a sewing kit and Will just grins from the bathroom, rolling himself into his pants and top and fanny pack.

"Do you think these wires looks stupid?" he asks, turning a circle for Chris in the bathroom door.

"Holy shit, turn around again," Chris breathes.

He smirks. "Like it?"

"Your...fanny pack is very cute."

"Why thank you."

Chris laughs, leaning back on his hands. "It looks good. You forgot the glasses."

By the time that Will finds them in the downstairs office and walks back upstairs (he'd rescued the Yoda ears from Brian, who had been chewing on them violently), Chris is already dressed in his leggings and top. He's standing in front of the mirror fussing with the black strip of the collar, and Will sort of stops breathing and shifts up behind him.

The taper of his muscles and lean body, neck, collarbones, waist, hard as rock legs, it's all--completely on display.

Will leans over and kisses the back of his neck. "Ooh, you shaved. Need help?"

"Yeah, the sticky part at the back isn't sticking."

He takes his sweet time with it, grinning at Chris through the mirror when it's on right. "You look so fucking hot." Chris sways back against him. He can't help but splay a hand over Chris' hip.

Chris gently swats it. "Do you see these pants? No no."

Will steps back. "Hey, mine are tight, too. You don't see me complaining."

They banter a little, all in good fun, and Will enjoys helping Chris add all the little accessories to his costume, the wristbands and the hip lights and the little R2-D2 at the belt clasp. He takes his time lacing Chris' boots and then Chris helps him with his. They load up the fanny pack with their cell phones and IDs.

In the car, he tangles their gloved fingers and draws their hands into his lap. They kiss at several red lights, Will tracing the hard line of Chris' thigh with his left hand.

After a few drinks they dance and Will teases the small of his back, but he sort of can't stop his hands from finding that little waist, feeling upward in a line from Chris' flat tummy to the swell of his chest. The top cuts low because it's fitted for a woman, and he thumbs the soft, hairless skin there and then traces Chris' collarbones.

"Mm," Chris hums, holding him closer. "Tease. Pants. Very tight. Play nice."

"I am playing very nice," Will says, closing his fingers on Chris' ear tips and tugging him into a kiss. "Shall I fetch you a drink, master?" he says, high-pitched and silly in C-3PO's cultured British accent.

"Beep-boop," Chris chirps, and Will giggles all the way to the bar.

At some point, Chris comes up behind him and gropes his ass. He's gone again before Will can stop talking to Ashley, and the next time he sees Chris he returns the favor. They chase each other all night like this when they're separated, and when they're together they're always touching, sides or arms or hands on thighs, Will half in Chris' lap when they manage to find an empty couch.

Later on, after they've recovered from a nice drunken buzz, Chris drags him into a corner and starts sucking on his neck and collarbones.

"Your wires are dangling," he breathes.

"Rude. It happens to a lot of protocol droids," Will says with a pout. Chris bites up the side of his neck, then hums out a high-pitched trilling astromech droid noise. Will laughs.

"I bet you say that to all the all robots," Chris replies, capturing Will's earlobe between his teeth.

He blushes hot, feeling a stirring that he most definitely should not be encouraging his these pants. "Now who's teasing?" he asks, putting one hand on Chris' ass and the other on his waist.

Ashley dashes by and tugs Chris away, leaving Will sweating profusely, drink in hand. This happens at least a dozen times--either of them grabbing on the other--until the wee hours when the party begins to break up. They've posed for enough photos and Chris is sobering up and looking tired, so Will fishes the valet ticket from his fanny pack and calls the car around.

"I know you're supposed to become, like, one with the costume, but," Chris says, limping up the stairs when they get home, "I think in my case it's now literal."

Will grins, coming up behind him as they walk into the bedroom. "Sit down. Let me help."

Chris flops onto his back, knees hooked over the side of the bed, and Will unlaces his boots with careful motions. He sits up on his elbows.

"I could get used to this."

Will grins, tugging them off one by one, then the high socks underneath. Chris has already taken off his hat and belt buckle, but the lights are still on the top, so all Will can see is his beautiful body illuminated by the blue glow.

He peels the trousers off, then helps Chris turn off the lights and get the battery pack off of his back, and all that's left is the collar and the leotard, and Will sort of just stops, fingers lingering over Chris' thighs. He sits up on the edge of the bed, scoots forward so that Will is between his legs when he begins rolling the leotard off of his torso.

Will exhales audibly as his tight, trim body is revealed.

"Never going to get those off now," Chris says, eyeing Will's tented gold pants.

"You win, I guess?"

Chris bites his lip, leans over and flicks on the bedside lamp, then pushes the hood back off of Will's face. "Oh, I definitely win." Will takes the fanny pack off, wriggles the boots onto the floor, and tosses the glasses on the nightstand.

Chris drags him forward though he's still on his knees on the floor, tugs him up into a kiss that he bends down to complete. It's hot and wet from the first second, his tongue making Will's mouth open and his hands digging into Will's hair.

He half rips the hood off of the costume trying to get Will out of it. They giggle and pant and crawl onto the bed, Will down to his pants and gloves and Chris sprawled underneath him in underwear and the collar.

"Leave it on?" Will asks, nosing along the edge.

"Yeah?" Chris asks, voice husky from kissing.

"Yeah," Will answers.

Chris has always been dead-on understanding just what he wants, so he isn't surprised when Chris brings his legs around Will's hips and ruts up against the gold-encased erection digging into his belly. "Fuck me?" he whispers, nosing into Will's hair.

Will shudders, a groan cresting and dying in his throat as Chris' hands explore his ass and his mouth trails wet kisses down and over Will's pecs.

"Leave the gloves on," Chris adds, rolling the gold pants down around Will's thighs.

Shit.

After a year and a half of this, the motion of Chris rolling over onto his hands and knees is still the hottest thing that Will has ever seen. Even as he goes for the lubricant in the nightstand drawer his hands shake. He doesn't think that the sight, or the action of doing this, will ever be any less exciting for him.

He pulls the white briefs down Chris' legs, shivering and throbbing as Chris tucks his ass back against his groin.

"Fingers?" he asks, biting a line down Chris' straining bicep. He'd have to take the gloves off for that, though.

"No, just--"

"Mm," Will hums, kissing between Chris' shoulder blades as their bodies line up. He's been hard on and off all night, and the thought of just pushing inside and having Chris is perfect.

He pushes his pants down and off, presses a kiss above and then below the collar around Chris' neck, feels Chris' lubricant-slick hand find him hard and pulsing just against the curve of his spine.

"Come on," Chris whines, rocking back, "sleepy, just want you to fuck me."

He sits up on his knees, tucks a fingertip just under the collar and gets the lubricant tube from Chris' hand, applying a good squirt to himself, and another between Chris' cheeks. It's cool and Chris flinches, but only for a second. He stares down at Chris' milky, freckle-splattered body, wide shoulders, long lean torso, bulging upper arms, tiny waist, the flare of his gorgeous, round ass, the strength of his thighs.

"So sexy, so perfect," he says, touching and touching, even though he knows that Chris just wants his dick right now. The black band of the collar around his neck is mesmerizing.

He reaches down and begins gently jerking Chris with his right hand.

"Oh," Chris whines, then hums, "mm, gloves are soft, I like that," and rocks in and out of his fist.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Chris replies, rubbing the spread of his cheeks against Will's cock as Will strokes him. "Mmm, wanna come around your dick."

Will loves that Chris gets demanding and horny when he's sleepy. He's grinning as he lines himself up, gets a fresh squirt of lube and presses the thick head of his cock to Chris' hole. "Sit up a little?"

He does, settling his ass in Will's lap and sitting up on his hands. Will kisses his shoulders and the back of his head and licks from freckle to freckle across his upper back and spine.

They hold their breath together as Will presses in; he's thick, and he can feel Chris savor every inch his exhaustion-relaxed body gives way.

"Oh, fuck," he moans, head falling back. "Fuck, yes."

"Mmm," Will hums, dragging Chris to sit back until he's balls-deep. "Yeah."

Chris' hips begin to turn and Will holds him by his waist the whole time, letting him get comfortable and get the friction where he wants it, and only then does he wrap his gloved hand back around Chris' bobbing cock.

"I'm good," Chris breathes shakily, rocking back into his lap. "Good. Fuck. So good--harder."

It's quiet, and fast, and it makes the bed squeak and Will's heart race and fuck, Chris feels so good, different than he had in the beginning when it was all fumbling and lust and right now; there's still that urgency but the result is softer, safer, the smooth, youthful body under him, around him, letting him in and taking him so high, in such a familiar way.

I know you, and you're mine, and you always will be.

He breathes out, fucking Chris faster. He should have put a condom on for ease of cleanup but there's no way that he's sliding out now, not with Chris whimpering and fucking his fist and squeezing tight around his cock. He splays a sweaty hand over the small of Chris' back and falls into the sensation.

"Shit, shit, shit," Chris chants, and Will feels his cock throb even through the glove. He thrusts deeper, holds Chris still to work him back against his cock through the orgasm. It only takes a few more desperate squeezes and thrusts and Will comes inside of him, biting down on the back of his neck just above the collar, reeling and warm and his heart pounding.

Chris falls forward, elbows on the mattress, panting. Will stays there until the throbbing pulse subsides and then pulls out, flushing dark down the back of his neck at the sight of his come pearly and slick dripping free of Chris' body. He grabs a tissues from the nightstand and cleans up the worst of it, then drags Chris away from the wet spot and into his arms on his side of the bed.

Chris kisses him and cuddles up to his side. "Mm. That was nice. Tortured me all night, your ass in those damned pants. Round two before breakfast?" He nibbles Will's ear. "My turn?"

Will grins. "That depends on what you're making me for breakfast."

When it's quiet again, minus Brian scratching at the bedroom door (they hadn't stopped to feed him on their way up the stairs), Chris breathes sleepily, "Better than last Halloween, huh?"

"Much better," Will says, and his chest hurts to think of how new it had all been then, how rocky each date had seemed because there had been so much baggage and so many questions on both sides. It had been especially hard for him because he had known from the start that Chris was the one.

He can only wonder, with anticipation and love crowding out every other emotion inside of his chest, what the next Halloween will bring.


End file.
